reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations in Redemption
Locations in Red Dead Redemption represent the gameplay world and consist of three primary territories, each split into a varying number of constituent regions. This area is based on the Rio Grande Basin in Texas/Mexico. Within each of these regions, there are settlements, gang hideouts, major geographical features, ore mines, bridges, rivers, lakes, camps, outposts, railroads and much more. The San Luis River runs between New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso, which then appears to empty into the Sea of Coronado. There are also lakes scattered throughout the frontier like Lake Don Julio, which is located in the southern portion of Cholla Springs. New Austin New Austin is the first explorable territory available to the player at the start of a new game. The New Austin territory consists of 4 regions: Cholla Springs, Río Bravo, Gaptooth Ridge, and Hennigan's Stead. Within New Austin the towns of Armadillo, Plainview, Thieves' Landing, Rathskeller Fork and the supposed ghost town of Tumbleweed reside. Also contained within this area are Ridgewood Farm, MacFarlane's Ranch and the infamous Fort Mercer. In this area there are spaces that sometimes do not show up as places found even after purchasing and using the map for this area. Tanner's Span and Mason's Bridge are two railway bridges SW and SE respectively of the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Crossing these bridges will unlock these two locations and count towards 100% Completion Nuevo Paraiso Nuevo Paraiso, meaning New Paradise, (commonly referred to as Mexico within the game) is the second explorable territory. It is unlocked in the story mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". The Nuevo Paraiso territory consists of three regions: Punta Orgullo, Perdido, and Diez Coronas. Within this area are the towns of Chuparosa, Escalera, the secret area from undead nightmares is also under the mansion in Escalera, the fortress of El Presidio, the monastery of Las Hermanas and the settlements of Agave Viejo, El Matadero, Torquemada and Casa Madrugada. You can buy maps of the territory at the market in Chuparosa, and at Gunsmith's in Escalera (this is not obvious). West Elizabeth West Elizabeth is the third and final explorable territory which is unlocked following the story mission "An Appointed Time". It is the only place to find Grizzly Bears, Elk and Buffalo. West Elizabeth consists of Tall Trees to the north-west and the Great Plains making up for the most of West Elizabeth. West Elizabeth has a mountain called Nekoti Rock, home to many Grizzly Bears. The town of Blackwater (Where John Marston passes through in the first cut scene) lies on West Elizabeth's eastern coast while the smaller Manzanita Post resides in Tall Trees. At the highest of places in Red Dead Redemption, is an area called Cochinay, which consists most of a fort that is accessed near the end of the game. Interactive Map Use your mouse in the map. Image:RedDeadRedemptionMapa.jpg|725px rect 145 347 351 371 Gaptooth Ridge circle 305 268 10 Rathskeller Fork circle 219 336 5 Silent Stead circle 176 401 5 Cueva Seca circle 235 446 8 Tumbleweed circle 154 473 8 Gaptooth Breach circle 164 587 8 The Scratching Post rect 407 530 527 552 Rio Bravo circle 558 561 8 Fort Mercer circle 339 491 8 Benedict Pass circle 300 541 8 Benedict Point circle 407 514 8 Reptenance Rock circle 279 596 8 Solomon´s Folly circle 424 609 8 Plainview rect 510 291 695 318 Cholla Springs circle 594 350 10 Armadillo circle 643 255 8 The Hanging Rock circle 558 253 8 Twin Rocks circle 477 280 8 Rattlesnake Hollow circle 514 334 8 Pleasance House circle 374 356 8 Hamlin´s Passing circle 528 373 8 Odd Fellow´s Rest circle 422 390 8 Ridgewood Farm circle 655 389 8 Coot´s Chapel circle 612 428 8 Jorge´s Gap circle 514 444 8 Critchley´s Ranch circle 595 461 8 Two Crows circle 670 457 8 Venter´s Place circle 605 503 8 Riley´s Charge circle 672 491 8 Lake Don Julio circle 679 546 8 Del Lobo Rock rect 729 301 968 319 Henningan´s Stead circle 857 347 10 Rancho MacFarlane circle 765 344 8 Pike´s Basin circle 773 398 8 Mescalero circle 866 391 8 Warthington Ranch circle 825 488 8 Greenhollow circle 949 448 8 Brittlebrush Trawl circle 659 579 8 Rio del Lobo circle 1074 306 10 Thieve´s Landing circle 1015 326 8 Stillwater Creek circle 1030 291 8 Maison´s Bridge circle 536 484 8 Mercer Station rect 873 137 989 160 Tall Trees rect 1028 70 1178 93 Great Plains circle 1201 128 10 Blackwater circle 847 28 8 Cochinay circle 888 78 8 Nekoti Rock circle 844 115 8 Aurora Basin circle 893 191 8 Tanner´s Reach circle 951 203 8 Manzanita Post circle 967 240 8 Bearclaw Camp circle 938 258 8 Tanner´s Span circle 983 274 8 Pacific Union circle 1057 153 8 Beecher´s Hope circle 1112 168 8 Broken Tree circle 1121 224 8 Wreck of the Serendipity circle 1084 259 8 Dixon Crossing rect 164 773 332 793 Punta Orgullo circle 167 735 10 Escalera circle 107 666 8 Nosalida circle 272 704 8 Puerto Cuchillo circle 281 731 8 Craked Toes circle 342 689 8 Frontera Bridge circle 402 769 8 Tesoro Azul circle 384 818 8 Plata Grande circle 285 831 8 Sidewinder Gulch rect 606 665 704 684 Perdido circle 509 701 10 Chuparosa circle 589 649 8 Ramita de la Baya circle 499 669 8 Rio del Toro circle 723 638 8 Agave Viejo circle 602 724 8 Barranca circle 706 736 8 Las Hermanas circle 792 722 8 Sepulcro circle 511 796 8 Ojo del Diablo circle 654 799 8 Campo Mirada circle 721 828 8 Hendidura Grande circle 829 791 8 Rancho Polvo circle 795 820 8 Laguna Borrego circle 862 825 8 Primera Quebrada rect 958 554 1126 573 Diez Coronas circle 848 605 10 Casa Madrugada circle 1089 389 8 The Old Bacchus Place circle 1045 416 8 Butter Bridge circle 1033 449 8 Manteca Falls circle 902 527 8 El Presidio circle 767 568 8 Roca de Madera circle 866 634 8 Mesa de la Luna circle 1121 535 8 Torquemada circle 991 648 8 El Matadero circle 869 685 8 Alta Cabeza desc bottom-left Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:West Elizabeth Category:New Austin Category:Nuevo Paraiso Category:Achievements Category:Trophies